Polymer materials are useful in a wide variety of technical applications, such as wafer-level packaging (WLP), semiconductor device fabrication, and microfluidic systems. For instance, polymer materials are capable of being layered and patterned to create three-dimensional (3D) microstructures for WLP applications or can be integrated into device structures. These structures can be fabricated using one or more manufacturing methods developed for semiconductor fabrication, such as polymer film coating, photosensitive film patterning, wafer-to-wafer bonding, etc. These methods may be scaled to produce structures having features with sizes in the micron to mm size scale. One example of a 3D transferable structure is discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/440,233, filed Feb. 23, 2017 (hereinafter “the '233 application”), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Certain polymers are light-sensitive, such as those used in the '233 application, meaning that the material may be exposed to light to effect curing. It has been found that one problem with these types of materials is that they shrink during the polymerization or cure process. This shrinkage may detrimentally impact the mechanical functionality of the structure. Furthermore, as die sizes become smaller and smaller, there is less surface area available for the polymer material to adhere to an underlying substrate.